


Lunch Date

by CityMouse418



Category: Dukes of Hazzard
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityMouse418/pseuds/CityMouse418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even take-out happens a little differently in Hazzard County.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

"So that's a double order of catfish and hush puppies, extra coleslaw, double pickles and onions, two large orders of fries, double thick chocolate milk and two pieces of banana cream pie."  Enos looked up from his notepad and saw his superior officer nod his agreement.   
   
"And get yourself something, too," Rosco added, not even really lifting his eyes from his paperwork.  
   
"You want any ice cream with that pie, Sheriff?"  Enos asked, reaching to grab his hat from the rack.  
   
"No, Enos," Rosco sighed.  "I have to watch my calories!"  
   
"Yessir," Enos said quickly.  He snagged his keys from the desk and headed toward the door.  
   
"Enos!"  Rosco called after the deputy.  "Tell 'em to bag it how I asked 'em to."  
   
"Yessir, I will."  
   
*  
   
"Hey, Cooter,"  BB Davenport called from the front driveway of the Hazzard Garage.  "There's a boy here from Vinnie's, lookin' for a tip."  
   
"Hang on … I'm gettin' there."  Cooter rolled out from underneath his latest patient and dug into his pocket for a couple well-worn dollar bills.  "Here ya go, son.  Thanks; have a good one."  He turned to gather the sizable paper sack from the tow-truck tailgate and started back through the bay doors.  As he scooted by the larger man, he stepped on the air hose that led to the gas pump near the sidewalk, making the little bell ring out happily.   
   
"So, how is it that you got a big bag of food that you didn't even call and order?"  BB followed Cooter to his desk in the side office and leaned casually against the battered door frame.  "Ya know, most secret admirers send candy over catfish," BB added, slyly.   
   
"You want some of this or not?"  Cooter busied himself tilting the cardboard french fry holder and shaking some of the golden fries off onto a paper plate for LB.  After the fries, he speared a piece of the catfish and a hush puppy and placed them neatly on the plate.  
   
"You ain't gonna answer me, are ya?"  BB smiled at Cooter's slight blush and reached for the out-stretched plate.   
   
"You quit it or the alley cats eat real good tonight,"  Cooter threatened, only half joking.  He handed his cousin the plate and settled into his creaky wooden office chair.   
   
BB ducked his head and chuckled into his share of the lunch, happy to leave Cooter alone, at least while they ate.  When their plates were nearly empty, BB glanced up and saw the small extra box near Cooter's elbow.  Even though it was risking a grease-rag face washing, BB still dared to ask, "Hey, uhhh … He didn't order a spare piece of that pie, did he?" 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the over-size lunch order that Rosco made in "The Ghost of General Lee." Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
